Diskuse s uživatelem:Death reaper
Tak jsem Vás učinil správcem, toho spamu v podobě uživatelů se asi nezbavíme, protože to jsou uživatelé celého wikia.com, tak to neřeším. co byste mi teda pro začátek poradil? ještě jednou díky. a omlouvám se, že jsem psal do diskuze na wikipedii --MCh 19:17, 9. 5. 2007 (UTC) :No měl jste štěstí, že jsem zrovna začal procházet poslední změny. Jinak bych to nenašel. Jinak děkuji za důvěru, a dal bych přednost, pokud byste mi tykal. Otázka co teď? Vytvořit nějaký základ, na kterém by se dalo dále stavět. Většina hlášení MediaWiki je jak koukám přeložena, tak to je o práci míň. Tak je tedy otázka, jaká bude vlastně celá struktura projektu. --Death reaper 19:28, 9. 5. 2007 (UTC) :OK, tak mi prosím také tykej. Pokud si představuji pod pojmem struktura projektu představuješ totéž co já, tak by projekt snad ani neměl být nějak zásadně rozdělen podle toho, jestli se jedná o film nebo seriál jeden či druhý, ale jenom jednoduše kategorie, aby se uživatel mohl lépe orientovat ke které části to které téma spadá, ale při procházení podle kategorií se dostal k relevantním informacím. Tak a co si představuješ pod strukturou projektu Ty? Promiň, na rozsáhlejší projekty jsem asi lama :) --MCh 19:35, 9. 5. 2007 (UTC) Kategorizaci bych viděl jako nejmenší problém. Spíš bych sledoval problémy ohledně vzhledu, struktury článků, používání obrázků (těžko sehnat něco bez copyrightu), user-friendly prostředí - co poskytneme potenciálním přispěvatelům a čtenářům, ... --Death reaper 19:45, 9. 5. 2007 (UTC) :No mě třeba na wikipedii zaujalo, jak u článků se vlevo dole jakoby v tom systémovém menu objevují odkazy na cizojazyčné verze, sekce "pod lipou" a podobné, jenom nevím jak na to. K obrázkům: všiml jsem si, že z WP začaly horlivě všechny mizet. Dokonce i loga ČT24, Eurotelu, O2 apod. zatímco na anglické wp je obrázků hafo. To jsem zcela nepochopil. A user-friendly prostředí? Já myslel, že vylepšit už to nejde (teda nevím co a jak). Nemám tušení, jak moc se dá MediaWiki vytunit. Mám ji doma nainstalovanou, takže můžu zkoušet experimentovat. Struktura článků by snad mohla být standardní jako na wp (snad s obrázky) a nebo jako je třeba právě na té EN verzi stargate. dodatek: neni mi po zdravotní stránce posledních pár dní dobře, tak mne prosím omluv. Jdu už spát. máš když tak ICQ, jabber nebo podobně? měj se. --MCh 19:57, 9. 5. 2007 (UTC) Ty odkazy se nazývají interwiki. No nedokážu si představit jak by tady fungovaly. Ty obrázky jsou věc národního práva. Americké právo připouští použití cizího díla bez svolení autora za předpokladu, že by mu to užití nevadilo, české nikoli, proto se tam maže. User friendly jsem nemyslel tunit MediaWiki, myslel jsem věci jako vzhled stránek (viz změna hlavní stránky na Wp), šablony, nápovědy,... PS: domácí wiki by se mi taky hodila. --Death reaper 20:19, 9. 5. 2007 (UTC) :Jasně, no s těmi obrázky, na čem závisí které právo se na ně bude vztahovat? Wikia.com podle mě nemá své servery v naší zemi ne? (i když WP asi taky ne). Já na designování nikdy moc nebyl, nejsem moc estet, takže já si obvykle něco v PHP napíšu a po estetické stránce tomu jenom změnim támhle font, trošku to zarovnám a tak. Ale při troše snahy bych snad na něco přišel. WP má na hlavní straně taky nějakou grafiku, jenže vytvářet obrázky opravdu nezvládám. :PS: tak si nainstaluj apache,php a mysql (pokud máš linux tak už to tam s největší pravděpodobností je) a pak si stahni MediaWiki z jejich webu. ale chce tuším verzi PHP 5 a vyšší. ::Tak tady opravdu nepomůžu, právník nejsem, to by se spíš chtělo pozeptat na okolních projektech na Wikii. S estetikou jsem na tom podobně. Ale jak jsem řek na začátku, na větší akce nemám dost času, takže u mě zatím výraznější zásahy nehrozí. Spíš kdyby něco "hořelo". PS: Díky za radu. --Death reaper 16:30, 10. 5. 2007 (UTC)